leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V9.20
, , and gameplay update |Release = October , 2019 |Related = 9.20 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.19 |Next = V9.21 }} :For the patch, see V9.20 (Teamfight Tactics). New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: High Noon 2019 profileicon.png|High Noon 2019 High Noon Ashe Border profileicon.png|High Noon Ashe Border High Noon Darius Border profileicon.png|High Noon Darius Border High Noon Hecarim Border profileicon.png|High Noon Hecarim Border High Noon Ashe Chroma profileicon.png|High Noon Ashe Chroma High Noon Darius Chroma profileicon.png|High Noon Darius Chroma High Noon Hecarim Chroma profileicon.png|High Noon Hecarim Chroma 10th Anniversary Summoner profileicon.png|10th Anniversary Summoner What's in the Orb profileicon.png|What's in the Orb Sparring Glove Punch profileicon.png|Sparring Glove Punch Pass 3 Champion profileicon.png|Pass 3 Champion The following Emotes have been added to the store: One Corn Chip Emote.png|One Corn Chip What In Tarnation Emote.png|What In Tarnation Happy 10! Emote.png|Happy 10! The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Frontier Devil Ward.png|Frontier Devil 10th Anniversary Ward.png|10th Anniversary League of Legends 10 year anniversary ;10 Days of Gifting * From October 17th until October 27th, 2019, players can play a game to receive a reward each day. These missions last until November 19th, 2019, and are only available for accounts created before October 16th, 2019 at 2:00 AM BST. ** Day 1: 10 Year Chocolate Orb that contains: Anniversary icon, Anniversary emote, and ward skin. ** Day 2: blue essences. ** Day 3: Masterwork chest and key. ** Day 4: Little Legends rare egg. ** Day 5: orange essences. ** Day 6: 10 Year Vanilla Orb that contains: one skin shard, one skin shard, one skin shard, one skin shard. ** Day 7: 25 Prestige points. ** Day 8: 200 Worlds 2019 tokens. ** Day 9: gemstones. ** Day 10: One random legendary skin. ** Day 11: 10 Year Surprise Bundle that contains: , Birthday Border, and Annie-Versary icon. League of Legends V9.20 Client ;Friends * As of 9.20, players will no longer be able to find and add friends through social media. When clicking on the "Add Friends" icon, there will no longer be an option to click on "By Social Network" and connect to your Facebook account to find friends. ;Your Shop * Your Shop returns from October 16th to November 18th, 2019. Discounts can now apply to legendary skins as well. Champions ; * General ** New voice over. ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 40 from 44. ** Armor growth reduced to from 4. ; * ** Execute indicator now properly appears on clones' health bars. ; * ** Explosion VFX no longer can be seen in Fog of War. * ** Cooldown now successfully refreshes even if the ability hits an enemy at the edge of an explosion from her . ; * Stats ** Attack speed growth increased to % from % ** Base health increased to 620 from . ** Health growth reduced to 84 from . * ** Health regeneration changed to of his maximum health}} from |health}}. ** Regeneration no longer doubles while below of his maximum health}}. ** Cooldown changed to 7 seconds at all levels from . ** Non-epic monsters no longer interrupt regeneration before level 11. * ** Now scales with his attack speed, behaving more similarly to a basic attack. ** Fixed a bug where when he is slowed, Decisive Strike's lockout time dramatically increased. * ** Resistances per stack reduced to from . ** Resistances cap reduced to 30 from 50. *** Minion kills to max stacks reduced to 120 from 150. ** Grants a shield for the first seconds. ** No longer reduces damage by 60% for the first seconds. * ** Number of spins changed to 7 plus 1 per from . *** Only counts bonus attack speed from items and levels. ** Base damage per spin reduced to from . ** Now has an additional base damage per spin of . ** AD ratio per spin reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ** No longer deals 33% bonus damage when hitting a single target. ** Now deals 25% bonus damage per tick to the nearest enemy. ** Hits needed to shred armor increased to 6 from 4. ** Now grants stacks of on each spin. * ** No longer marks the enemy with the most kills in the last 5 minutes as the Villain. Basic attacks and no longer deal as bonus true damage. Demacian Justice's damage is no longer converted to true damage against the Villain. ** Now grants of the target for 1 second. ** Damage type changed to true from magic. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Health ratio reduced to % of the target's missing health}} from %|health}}. ; * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 475 from 125. ** Champion range type changed to from . * ** No longer grants him 325 bonus attack range. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 22 from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** When she polymorphs just before he transforms back from Mega to base form, will no longer acquire extra buffs and have Mega Gnar's attack and crit animations and particles. ; * ** Is now properly tagged as a single target ability. ; * ** *** No longer loses a significant amount of base stats and the ability to basic attack when uses on her as Neeko is using Pop Blossom while disguised. ; * ** Is no longer able to slow enemies more than once within the same cast of snowballs. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Now properly work when taking within seconds or less. * ** Now properly work when taking within seconds or less. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** No longer breaks stealth when using . ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 63 from 66. ** Attack damage growth reduced to 3 from . * ** Basic attacks, , and have additional effects when striking an enemy from behind. *** Basic attacks deal an additional . This damage can . *** for 30% bonus damage. *** deals an additional . ** Basic attacking an enemy from behind for AD}} }}, increased to AD}} against monsters. * ** Stealth duration changed to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown is no longer reduced by seconds if Shaco attacks an enemy. ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** No longer scales with . ** Bonus damage can now . * ** Now fires at all nearby enemies, dealing magic damage per attack, but increased to if it is attacking only one enemy. ** Fear duration against non-champions increased to 2 seconds from . ** Feared movement speed changed to 60 for minions and monsters and 100 for champions from 100 for all enemies. * ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % bonus AD}}. ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Damage is no longer increased by |health}}. ** Now deals 50% increased damage to targets below . * ** now trigger instantly upon clone death. ** Explosion base damage reduced to from . ** Explosion AP ratio reduced to from . ** now fire at all nearby enemies, dealing magic damage per attack, but increased to if it is attacking only one enemy. ** Fear duration changed to 1 second at all ranks from . ; * ** Added a resource bar so that it's easier for Sona to track her own passive (only visible to her). ; * ** : Damnation no longer starts with one soul when is on the enemy team. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 61 from 59. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from . ** Base mana reduced to 360 from . ** Base health increased to 500 from 499. ; * ** (and its upgrades) stats now update upon purchasing an upgrade rather then when Viktor levels up. * ** Shield no longer scales with . ** Now has a base shield of . * ** Renamed to Augment: Magnetize from Augment: Implosion. ** No longer drags stunned units to the center. ** Viktor's non-periodic abilities now by 20% for 1 second. Does not trigger with . * ** Explosion width increased to 90 units from 80. * ** Storm now follows the targeted enemy champion even if Viktor dies. ** Can now cross walls. ** Tick interval reduced to 1 second from 2. *** Number of ticks increased to 6 from 3. ** Tick base damage reduced to from . ** Tick AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Renamed to Augment: Perfect Storm from Augment: Velocity. ** bonus movement speed increased to 25% from 20%. ; * ** When casting it as hits and kills him, Cyclone no longer loses its functionality. ; * ** Fixed a bug where casting it with the cursor exactly below her would cause the ability's rotation lock to be removed. ; * ** Fixed a bug where after the ally Yuumi is attached to dies while she's in statis (via or ), she will lose the ability to gain turret aggro for the remainder of the game. Items ; * Base shield strength increased to from . ; * Base shield strength increased to from . Hotfixes October 9th Hotfix ; * ** When disguised, Neeko can no longer select herself to deactivate her disguise, putting it on a 2 second cooldown. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it wasn't properly increasing shield strength. References de: es: pl: Category:Season 2019 patch Category:Patch notes